


Curious Teenagers

by Fanlace



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Barbed Penis, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Exploration, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Horny Teenagers, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanlace/pseuds/Fanlace
Summary: When the others leave, Ash and Little Cato decide to spend some quality time exploring each other’s bodies.
Relationships: Ash Graven/Little Cato
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	1. First Time

When Ash and Little Cato offered to stay behind and guard the ship while everyone else went on a mission it did seem a little strange but no one batted much of an eye.

Unbeknownst to them the two teens were looking to explore each other a bit that night.

As soon as they left Ash grinned as she grabbed Little Cato and headed for her room, making sure to lock the door as they both sat on the bottom bunk of the bunkbed she shared with Nightfall

Awkward at first the two teens began eagerly making out, a sloppy mess as the two readied themselves for their soon-to-be pleasure.

They mutually agreed they weren’t ready for “The Big S” as Little Cato called it so they decided to stick to oral.

“Sooo..should we?” Little Cato asked, an awkward smile on his face when Ash bashfully looked away.

“I guess. Do you want me to go first?”

“Only if you want to- oh! Okay then” Little Cato chuckled in surprise as Ash hopped off the bed and sat on her knees in front him.

Without hesitating she pulled his boots, pants, skirt and underwear off, revealing his rather odd looking erection.

It wasn’t big, since he was still young, but it was a good size. Furless, pink and covered in flared spikes as it stood in arousal.

“Uh..wow..I guess I’ll just-“ Ash hesitantly wrapped her fingers around his shaft, pumping it slowly from the tip all the way to the base.

Ash opened her mouth and leaned forward to take him in, but with the adorable shy look on her face Little Cato wasn’t able to stifle his laugh.

“D-Don’t laugh!”

“S-Sorry! You just look so cute!” Little Cato laughed again as Ash grumbled, rolling her eyes before taking his tip into her mouth.

Humming she licked and sucked his tip, feeling the spikes on his dick and the precum leaking into her mouth. Deciding to just go all in she shoved the entirety of his shaft into her throat, which proved to be a bad idea when she pulled away and started to choke and cough.

“You okay?” Little Cato asked hesitantly.

“H-Holy shit..” Ash panted breathlessly, not answering his question as she took him in her mouth again, this time going slower until he was all the way in her again.

Little Cato groaned, digging his claws into the mattress and biting his lip as she sucked and slurped on him.

“Mm..Ash?..”

“Hmm?”

“I-I think I’m gonna- ah!”

Ash squeaked in surprise as his spunk hit the back of her throat, pulling away and coughing once more as more of his seed spilled onto the floor.

Panting, Ash looked up at him.

“H-How was it?”

“Amazing” Little Cato smiled, gently moving a strand of hair from her face. Ash squealed in excitement as she clapped her hands and jumped onto the bed.

“My turn!”

“O-Oh okay!”

Laying on her back against the pillows she eagerly shimmied out of her boots and pants as Little Cato crawled between her legs, staring down at her still covered private’s.

Ash blushed as she spread her legs a little wider hopefully.

“Well, how do we do this?” Little Cato looked up at her in curiosity. Ash sat there for a minute, thinking before something came to her mind.

“Oh! I have an idea! But- you’ll need to cut your nails first”

“H-Huh? Uh, okay I guess”

It took a few minutes for him to clip his claws but he eventually came back to bed, sitting between her legs again he hesitantly pulled down her panties.

Staring in awe at her dripping mound as Ash blushed and looked away in embarrassment.

“What do I do now..?”

Ash gently took his hand and guided it downwards.

“You take this finger and slowly insert it inside of here”

“Woah..”

Doing as guided he slowly inserted his finger into her, taking notice of the way she stiffened and squeaked in surprise, her legs wrapping around his body as he slowly pushed his finger in and out.

“Like this?”

“Y-Yeah...curl your finger upwards a little...Ah!..Ooh, yeah just like that, don’t stop!”

Nodding he continued, taking notice of her reaction whenever he rubbed against that certain spot inside, the flesh felt noticeably different and she seemed to love it.

He continued for awhile before looking at her, Ash had a pillow against her face, only her eye was visible as she squinted it in pleasure, muffled moans and squeaks being heard.

Breathing heavily Ash gripped the back of his head and guided him downwards until he was face to face with her swollen clit, it was begging for attention under his hot breathe.

Seeming to take the hint Little Cato slowly ran his rough tongue against it, smiling when Ash moaned loudly at the sensation.

“Don’t stop don’t stop don’t stop- oh god I’m so close don’t stop!!”

Doing as told he continued, his fingers thrusting faster up into her and his lips wrapping around her bud.

Ash moaned loudly, her back arching and hands gripping his head as she climaxed hard, after a few seconds she finally slumped against the bed in a hot mess.

Little Cato pulled out and sat himself up. He laid on top of her, burying his face in her shoulder and purring as she scratched behind his ear.

Although a bit awkward afterwards they helped each other clean up and get redressed, relishing in some much deserved afterglow cuddles before the others got back.


	2. The Big S

For the last few months since their first escapade, Ash and Little Cato continued what they did.

Staying behind on the ship and exploring one another’s bodies. But eventually they decided they were ready for “The Big S”.

But when they had planned it Nightfall had decided to stay behind on the ship with them.

But before she could realize, the two teens had managed to run off to Little Cato’s room to finish what they had started.

Ash sighed in bliss as Little Cato’s fingers moved like thunder inside of her, making sure to prep her up.

“Alright, I think we’re ready. Oh! Wait, almost forgot!”

Grabbing a pack of Ventrexian Brand Condoms (specifically made so they wouldn’t break under the barbs that adorned their shafts) he opened one and struggled a little to put it on.

“Here- I think it goes on like this”

“No I think it goes on the other way, like- ah! There we go!”

Little Cato put his hands on his hips proudly, penis erect and ready for action.

Ash giggled a bit at his goofiness, before laying back, getting comfortable.

“Ready?”

Once Ash nodded, Little Cato positioned himself against her opening, pushing in slowly.

“A-Ah!”

“Ooh..”

“M- Ah!”

Little Cato gripped her thighs as he slowly rocked himself against her, her pained cries quickly turning to pleasure.

Admittedly it stung at first to her but it quickly diminished as his hips sped up, eventually meeting her’s in a lustful tango.

Gripping the sheets, Ash bit her lip until it bled and squeezed her eye shut, savoring the delicious feeling as one of Little Cato’s hands landed against her breast, toying with her nipple while the other ran circles into her clit.

With the bed squeaking and the moans escaping the two teenagers, they knew it was about to end soon as they reached closer and closer to climax.

“I-I’m coming- crap!” Ash moaned loudly, her walls squeezing him as she came on him.

Little Cato panted as his pace quickened, thrusting fast into her cunt while she cried out from under him.

“A-Ash..”

“Ah!”

“Crap- Ash!”

“Mmm- FUCK!”

“Aah!!”

One final, hard thrust and he finally orgasmed, panting and shaking as he collapsed on top of her.

Both lay motionless for awhile, catching their breathes and recollecting.

“Cato?..”

“Mm?”

“C-..Can we do this more often?” Ash asked shyly, wrapping her arms across his back and burying her face in his neck.

“Oh yeah, definitely” Little Cato chuckles as he gently pulled his limp shaft out of her, sitting up and carefully taking the condom off.

Ash was quiet while he tied it off and tossed it in the nearby trashcan.

“Thanks...for this. I really enjoyed it”

Little Cato felt his cheeks heat up from the kind words, awkwardly smiling he turned back to her.

“Heh, no problem. I enjoyed it too”

“.....Do you think Nightfall heard us?”

Little Cato shrugged, sitting himself up against the wall.

“The ship is pretty big, probably not”

Little did they know, Nightfall definitely heard them. But being wise she decided not to say anything to them or the others and just let those teens be teens and explore.


End file.
